Hell, Sweden 75016
by Mabellie
Summary: Ele era assim, nossa 'relação' era assim. Silenciosa e debochada, sempre terminada por uma discussão, as vezes no carro, as vezes na cama. YAOI, UA.


**Hell, Sweden 75016**

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, UA. Se não gosta não leia. Os personagens não são meus, quem dera!  
O nome Carlo dado para Máscara da Morte e o sobrenome Thorsson pertencem à escritora Pipe.  
E também tem alguns trechos do livro "Hell, Paris, 75016" de Lolita Pille.

* * *

Sou um putinho. Daqueles mais insupotáveis, da pior espécie. Me visto melhor que a sua mulher, ou a sua mãe. Se você trabalha num lugar 'metido', ou é vendedor(a) numa boutique de luxo, com toda certeza gostaria que eu morrese: eu, e todas os que me copiam. Mas ninguém é louco para matar a galinha dos ovos de ouro. Sou o símbolo do consumismo, da superficialidade e da riqueza que você não possui. Meu credo? Seja belo e tentador.

* * *

De longe dava para ver o carro dele.

Entrei sem o cumprimentar.

- Pra onde vamos? - Ousei quebrar o silêncio.

- Pro inferno, boneca. - Debochou e pisou fundo.

Ele é assim, nossa 'relação' era assim. Silenciosa e debochada, sempre terminada por uma discussão, as vezes no carro, as vezes na cama.

O ronco do potente motor gritava pela cidade mal iluminada. Seria o suposto inferno?

Não, não. Espere um pouco. Você não está sacando né? Sobre nossos encontros? Era só sexo, sexo e nada mais. No começo até parece que somos assassinos, ladrões ou alguma coisa do gênero. Eu não diria que somos muito diferentes dessa gente, éramos pessoas ruins. Ele assassino de almas, e eu ladrão de corações. Sem dó.

Brecou no meio do nada. Um beco duma cidade velha, vazia.

Eu realmente achava que poderia adivinhar tudo dali pra frente. Mas pela primeira vez aqueles olhos me olharam sem ódio, sem desejo. Aqueles lindos olhos não estavam sob efeito do álcool, por um breve momento. Alguém ao meu lado desistira de alguma coisa, que por sinal era bem valiosa para ele. Abriu uma garrafa de Vodka e acelerou.

Mas que merda ele estava fazendo?

Foi para uma avenida movimentada. Lugar rico, cheio de carros importados. Obviamente o conversível preto se destacava. Meus lindos cabelos cacheados voavam ao vento. Ele com uma camisa vermelha-sangue aberta nos primeiros botões, dando destaque para os músculos definidos. Uma mão no volante, e a outra segurando a garrava.

Eu já contei que ele era da máfia? Máfia italiana, perigosíssima! Isso me excitava...

Passou pelos policiais em máxima velocidade, pois sabia que eles não seriam loucos de pedir um tiro no meio da cara. Carlo era conhecido, Maschera della Morte era seu apelido. E só eu ousava lhe chamar pelo nome. O chefão, o mais poderoso. E eu não era apenas uma biscate da vez. De família famosa, riquíssima, também conhecido. Afrodite Thorsson.

Afrodite, deusa da beleza e da luxúria para os gregos, e talvez uma paixão doentia para Carlo.

O mesmo parou o carro de repente.

- Saia do carro, Afrodite. - Disse sério.

Ignorei.

- Saia Afrodite.

- Que brincadeira é essa Carlo?

- Saia.

- Não, você não teria coragem.

- _Solo_ saia, _per favore._

Os olhos dele estavam fixos no volante. Não estava acreditando. Ele iria mesmo fazer isso? Então que seja, se quer sofrer, sofrerá.

Abri a porta do carro e sai quieto. Bati com força. E por acaso, um santo acaso, uma boate se posicionava incrivelmente perto do carro. Entrei, fingindo não se importar com a atitude do italiano.

Esperei os motores roncarem e saí. Peguei um táxi.

- Para onde senhorita? - Perguntou-me o homem que se redmiu imediatamente ao ver minha expressão. - Perdoe-me senhor. Para onde vamos?

- Hotel Grand Pallace.

O problema não era esse, eu não ligava em ser confundido com uma mulher. Entreguei cem euros ao taxista e desci.

- Quero a suíte principal.

- Só um momento. - Respondeu a incompetente.

- Eu quero a suíte principal. - Disse, arrogante.

Então fiz a reserva e ela me entregou as chaves, os empregados se sujeitaram-se a me acompanhar. Ignorei. Entrei na tal suíte. Me joguei na cama, tirei os sapatos Prada, estava só com a roupa do corpo.

Pensei.

Pensei.

Dormi.

Acordei. Pedi uma Vodka e um maço de cigarros (importados, é claro).

Pensei mais.

Voltei a dormir.

E assim foi por um bom tempo, que não estou ciente. Um mês, um dia, tanto faz. Cansei de pensar nele. Carlo me comeu, Carlo me conquistou.

Saí do hotel e fui fazer compras, montei uma mala de viagem, sem ao menos aparecer em casa. Táxi de novo. Aeroporto. Para onde iria agora? Paris, Londres, Moscow? Londres seria perfeito. Precisava de umas férias. Fui para meu apartamento na cidade. Não tenho o que contar sobre a viagem. Não fiz amizades, minha única companhia era meu cartão de crédito. Minha vida foi mais fútil do que de costume. As vezes ficava trancado no quarto sem fazer nada.

A solidão criou meu egoísmo e cada vez mais fui ficando mais cruel. O mundo era MEU. Era como EU queria. Desde o maldito dia, no maldito carro, com o maldito italiano, minha vida tournou-se maldita também. Meu mundinho perfeito (e fútil) desabara. Não tenho mais noção do tempo, do espaço. Cansei de pensar, cansei das compras, cansei de pensar nele. Voltei.

Abri a porta de casa e percebi que estava em ordem, limpa (mordomos). Por quando tempo fiquei fora?

- Finalmente... - Uma voz rouca ecoou no ambiente e veio ao meu encontro.

- M-Mas o que? Que merda você faz aqui? Quem você pensa que é?

Não, não era verdade. Não era ele ali a minha frente.

- Você quase me deixou _pazzo_, como pode sumir assim, _per _tanto tempo? - Perdeu a cabeça e me segurava pelos braços fortemente.

- Tire as mãos de mim! - Fui seco. Eu nem entendia aquelas palavras berradas com sotaque italiano. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo nervoso.

- Você tem que me escutar. É o mínimo que tem que fazer. - Fiquei quieto. Maldita insegurança, burrice! Tentei até me livrar das mãos dele, o que eu queria era expulsá-lo de lá.

- Shh... - Sussurrou. - _Non_ vou demorar. - Acariciou meu rosto, não me prendia mais. - _Solo_ cometi _errori, ma voglio che tu scusa! Non vivo senza te_, Afrodite.

O que? Carlo estava doente? Estava bêbado?

- ...Ora, mas que besteira! Sai daqui Carlo, eu te ODEIO! Odeio mais que tudo! - Te odeio por que te amo. Te odeio porque você superou minha arrogância e crueldade, você estaria sempre ao meu lado. Te odeio porque você me desconstruiu.

Suspirou, desiludido.

- _Ma non_ esquece,_ io ti amo_, Afrodite. - A despedida foi uma troca de olhares. Um par de olhos tristes, e outro que por fora pareciam de pedra, mas por dentro estavam queimando.

Bateu a porta.

Despenquei no sofá, sem vida.

Talvez minha crueldade e arrogância não tivessem sido superadas. Talvez eu fosse aquele monte de dinheiro sem valor, vazio. Ou talvez eu seja orgulhoso o suficiente para reprimir meus sentimentos, e só estava tentando me convencer que ELE não era importante.

Mas que seja o fim! Vida eu não tenho mais!

E 'eu te amo' dessa boca, não sai. Confuso, eu sei. Mas fazer o que? O amor é assim mesmo, sem respostas.

* * *

Não sou mais um putinho. Minha espécie se propaga, mas eu nem me importo. Quem desejava minha morte, hoje tem pena de mim, ou nem se lembra que eu existo. Agora sou o símbolo da solidão e do vazio. Quem lembrava de Afrodite como a sedução, a exuberância, hoje sabe que Afrodite está no fundo do poço, caído. Do resto do mundo eu nada sei. Vocês atendentes das boutiques de luxo ou quem eu humilhei, agora, talvez tenham paz.

Máscara da Morte sumiu dos meus olhos e ouvidos. Dele eu não sei há muito tempo. O meu único problema é que o mesmo não saiu do meu coração.

Pode pensar "bem feito" ou "você mereceu", eu enxergo isso. Mas quem garante que, se o tempo voltasse, eu faria tudo diferente?

Meu lindo rosto que antes era pintado pelas melhores maquiagens, hoje é ferido por cada lágrima.

* * *

Nossa, como foi difícil segurar meu lado romântico! Talvez o fim, depende da minha boa vontade.  
Escrevam pra mim, eu queria saber o que vocês sentiram ao ler.

Beijos. E VIVA O CASAL MAIS LIIIIIIIINDO DO SANTUÁRIO!


End file.
